


Redebedarf

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich zu Wölffchen und Boerne ja mal was geschrieben hatte... Komplizierte Vorgeschichte ausgeklammert, seit bestimmt zwei, drei Jahren eine stabile Beziehung (oder so)Ich habe das Gefühl, am Ende sollte noch was hin - aber ich weiß natürlich beim besten Willen nicht mehr was.In dem Sinne, Grüße an KeinButterdieb (besser wird's nicht mehr - sorry! ;)   )





	Redebedarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Und dann fiel mir ein, dass ich zu Wölffchen und Boerne ja mal was geschrieben hatte... Komplizierte Vorgeschichte ausgeklammert, seit bestimmt zwei, drei Jahren eine stabile Beziehung (oder so)
> 
> Ich habe das Gefühl, am Ende sollte noch was hin - aber ich weiß natürlich beim besten Willen nicht mehr was.
> 
> In dem Sinne, Grüße an KeinButterdieb (besser wird's nicht mehr - sorry! ;) )

„Ich setze mich in den Beichtstuhl und berichte dem Vater von meinen Sünden. Er hört mir zu, ich höre ihn nicken und dann beginnt er. Wenn ich fünfmal das Ave-Maria und zehn Rosenkränze bete, wird mir vergeben. Wer vergibt mir? Derselbe Gott, der im Alten Testament seine Messer schärfte um die Sünder damit ins Fegefeuer zu stoßen?  
Wieso ist der Priester ein „Vater“?

Weil er ein irdischer Vertreter Gottes, des allmächtigen Vaters ist?  
Ist dessen einziger Vertreter nicht der Papst?

Wie kann ich diesem rachsüchtigen, nicht verzeihenden Gott aus den alten Schriften, Wesenszüge eines vorbildlichen Vaters attestieren?

Wieso versucht die Kirche noch immer festzulegen, welches Verhalten Sünde ist, wenn ich damit keine Gesetze überschreite? Nimm Ehebruch, das ist keine Straftat und sicher nicht moralisch aber ist der Begriff „Sünde“ nicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen?“

Es war wieder so weit, ein leidenschaftlicher Monolog. Nach fast zwei Flaschen Rotwein war er in der Stimmung das alte Thema wieder aufflammen zu lassen. Hans störte das keineswegs, er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und sah Boerne nachdenklich an. Diese Gespräche genoss er sehr, es war ein interessanter Austausch und er wusste genau was Boerne wusste.

Er war in seiner Grundeinstellung recht liberal und hinterfragte vieles von dem, was in der Bibel stand. Natürlich hielt er sich diesbezüglich in seiner aktiven Zeit als Geistlicher bedeckt.

Außerdem war alles sehr hypothetisch gesprochen. Der Mediziner machte einen Bogen um Beichtstühle, sah er doch keinen Sinn darin. Vielleicht wenn er auf der anderen Seite sitzen könnte um seine Neugier zu befriedigen. Aber er konnte dafür einfach nicht lang genug den Mund halten.


End file.
